paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hairy Eggs on Three Legs?
A Redditor by the name of u/albertTruism found a terrible drawing by one of his friends in an old pad of newsprint. It was originally supposed to be a sketch for a sculpture that said friend was planning to make out of cooked pasta, hot glue, and tinfoil but this outlandish project eventually fell through leaving nothing behind but the amusing image of what the Redditor described as a Hairy Three-Legged Lopsided Egg-Looking Thing. He later posted it on a website that he owned at the time. However, seemingly out of the blue, he later received an email from an anonymous source who claimed that they had seen something very similar to the three-legged anomaly in the past... The Report Although the person who sent the email acknowledged that the drawing was probably supposed to be an obvious joke, they also said that they had heard a second-hand story about a group of 15-year-old boys were playing near the water around Fort Phoenix in Fairhaven, Massachusetts about 4 years ago (as of when they sent the email, which is unclear) when a creature came running at them from the tall grass. It was shaped like a basketball with three very long, stick-like black legs and was covered in black hair. Before re-entering the water, the creature paused and screamed at them with a highly disturbing wretching noise. The kids in the story were said to be close friends of the writer of the email, and they apparently revere the creature and absolutely believe that it was real. They said that the most disturbing thing about the creature was the way that it angled itself before diving into the water. It shot upwards and forwards in two straight lines, and never resurfaced. I assume that this means that it moved something like a kangaroo, proceeding in leaps and bounds. A Japanese Legend or an Enfield Horror? Okay so this report reminds me of another few paranormal reports. The Enfield Horror was a three-legged aberration witnessed by multiple people in its namesake Illinois town in April of 1973. The unbelievable critter was roughly 5ft tall, had three legs and two little Tyrannosaurus-like claws on its torso, slimy grey skin and large red eyes. It seemed to be aggressive, scratching at the doors of houses and allegedly shredding the shoes of a child witness at one point. Another similar creature was reported in the Spanish province of Vizcaya in the summer of 1961 by two truck drivers, who described it as resembling a 3-4ft-tall octopus-like entity covered in rust-coloured hair. It had four legs this time, and had glowing round eyes. Although this might not seem connected at first, I would wager that the shape of the body and the glowing eyes suggest at least a superficial connection. The 'Octo-Squatch', as it has come to be known courtesy of Rob Morphy was also sighted near a river. There is a Japanese legend of a three-legged crow known as the Yatagarasu. The writer of the email claims that this creature was known to inhabit areas around rivers and streams, but my cursory analysis of the folklore surrounding the entity suggests that it is instead more of a symbolic being as opposed to one supposed to have a real existence. Its three legs represent the earth, sun and humanity, respectively. If these cases prove nothing else, they certainly set a precedent for things with too many legs apparently existing and wreaking havoc on unsuspecing communities. The Octo-Squatch report also suggests that these creatures are likely semi-aquatic, as is clearly demonstrated to be the case in the bizarre tale of the Hairy Three-Legged Lopsided Egg-Looking Thing. Source https://www.reddit.com/r/Paranormal/comments/k5st2/hairy_threelegged_egg_things/ Category:Case Files Category:Three-Legged Creatures Category:Leaping Movement